


Dare

by TheForgottenSheikah



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, Totally a tease, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSheikah/pseuds/TheForgottenSheikah
Summary: Rae has a dare for Vaun. One that benefits both of them.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that struck my muse this afternoon and I was like, 'Yeah, we need more Vaun porn.' So here it is! *snicker snicker*
> 
> Also slightly inspired by a certain chapter of a fav Q fic of mine. ;3

“Soooo,” Rae sighed out the word. “Ever been kissed?”

Vaun blinked rapidly at the outright random nature of her question. Where in the seven pits of hell did that come from?? He had spoken little about his past, this much true, but- oh God, surely she did not think him some four hundred year old virgin!?

"I beg your pardon?" He asked.

"I wanna know if you've been kissed, is all." Rae mumbled, gaze directed to the right from him.

“Why is this such a fixation for your kind?” He grumbled, red gaze ticking back and forth between her and the path. 

She shrugged. “Just curious. It’s a big deal for some people.”

Vaun’s expression pinched in confusion. Big deal? How so? He had been kissed, initiated it even, but the touching had been a necessity to move things along. The Born never felt compelled to do such a thing… Well, now  _ that _ was a lie. He experienced the compulsion once then more so recently.

“It is not a big deal,” He huffed, stinger rattling. “It is merely a contact of skin, nothing more.”

Rae stopped walking after beside him. “If it’s no big deal, then I dare you to kiss me.”

Vaun halted in his trek and bristled. Where was this boldness coming from?! He knew she could be, the feat usually short lived but existing. Although, this information did not aid the half-breed in retorting. Was it induced by the bottle she shared with Augustine earlier? His confusion was apparent in his reply.

“This is hardly the time,” He argued.

She pursed her thin lips. “Eh, you’re right I guess. Or,” She looked at him. “You’re just a scaredy cat.”

He grit his fangs. This little-!

He hauled Rae to him by the scruff of her jacket and pressed his mouth to hers. In hindsight, Vaun knew this meant something, that it was indeed a big deal. How many times had he lay awake in the middle of the day imaging how her lips felt? If she would rebuke his advance or welcome him? Vaun expected his action to be met with disgust, to be refused.

What the dhampir did not expect was the gesture to be returned, however timidly. Her mouth was soft like he imagined. Her hands crept up to his hood and fisted the cloth, dragging him lower. The movement caged her scent, slowly mingling it with his. 

Her tongue was far more daring than her lips. She startled him by brushing it sneakily across his mouth. Vaun rattled, enticed greatly by this minx development in her. 

He wrapped an arm about her waist and hoisted her off the damp ground, then pushed her against the solid wall behind them. Rae openly gawked at his display of strength, spurring his pride to rise. Vaun rumbled, pressing their foreheads together. 

_ “ Here? _ _”_ She squeaked, the pale of her cheeks flared a beautiful red.

He groaned at the sight of her so flushed. She was so goddamn cute. 

“Here. Now.” Vaun wrapped her short legs around his waist, pressing his want flush against her clothed folds. “ _ Yes _ .” He hissed. 

Rae shuddered in his grip at the earnest of his desire. Her hazel eyes glassed over in the most beautiful reflection of his own climbing lust.

He growled lowly as his skin tingled and shuddered at her lithe fingers smoothing over the then dipping into his trousers; tentatively gripping his hardness in the palm of her hand. It had been so long since anyone touched him like this that Vaun stiffened more so in her grasp, thrilled by the prospect of it. Her strokes were delicate and cautious, driving him absolutely mad. 

Vaun  _ did not _ enjoy being teased in any way.

The Born hissed and bucked into her loving hand, wanting more than she was sure to give. Maybe some more prompting was needed, Vaun mused as he bit off the Kevlar shielding his hand. Rae’s half lidded gaze widened in interest as his bare fingers began their own wandering. She gasped and wiggled in his iron hold once his burning digits brushed over her damp and course entrance. 

He chuckled at her reaction, teasing the outer rim of her with the pads of his fingers. She mewled at his touch, earning a more rough handle on him that he had been craving. He nuzzled her affectionately, silently thanking her as they offered one another pleasure. It would have may have been more intimate if they were not out in the open so to speak. But he did not care- Vaun knew what he felt this human,  _ his _ human.    
  


Vaun’s thumb trailed carefully, mindful of his claw tipping that nail, over and through her folds. Each woman different also in this aspect, some more protected than not. However, it was always in the same place...

Rae moaned loudly, the lovely sound bouncing off the walls, and rolled her hips against his hand now. 

“Ahhh, there we are,” He smirked at her reddened face, taking her mouth once again as he pressed that little hidden bundle of nerves once more. 

She squirmed at this contact, panting. Her hold on him increased in both speed and firmness making him snarl and rock into her trembling form. The heat between the pair growing hotter and hotter, putting them in a wanton fog. Vaun forgot that they were hunting, exposed almost, and in a war. The only thing he knew- that he understood was her. 

Each stroke, kiss, and bite drew them farther and farther away from reality. 

Rae used her hand well, having done this before or either incredibly talented. Vaun twitched remembering her bringing up a nameless individual before. His lips feathered over her pounding pulse. Did they share this as well? His fangs and tongue tugged and stroked the fluttering patch of skin; a purplish mark would be left behind in their wake. 

Did they make her feel like this? Vaun crooked his fingers within her, earning a breathy exhale, spine arching and meshing their torsos. He shivered feeling her slight curves press against him. 

He'd make sure they didn't. He would ensure he could and will do better.

Vaun dug his knuckles into the composite above them, keeping the hazy need to let go at bay with force. The skin bled slightly at the pressure he was inflicting, depleting his arousal mildly. 

“Wait wait wait!” He growled, feeling his end inching far too closely. 

Her little hand paused in its delightful movements with a whine, making him grunt. He had not intended to finish so early, it was damn near humiliating! Vaun gently removed her hand. She peeked up at him shyly, wonder in those brown eyes if she had done something wrong.

He purred, nuzzling her cheek in reassurance. “Don’t fret. You were perfect. However,” Vaun freed his appendage from her heat, causing Rae to whine brokenly at the loss. “I would much prefer to find release  _ inside of you _ .” The Born licked her sweet arousal from his fingers.

The confession and gesture sent Rae’s core temperature a degree higher, dilating her eyes further. He did not linger, time not afforded to waste. Vaun popped the tarnished fake silver button open and clawed her pants zipper wide. He rolled his eyes at the colour of her underwear.

Purple. Why was he shocked?

Ignoring this, the dhampir worked his trousers free enough to expose himself just enough to take her. Amidst the parting of metal teeth and heaving lungs, Vaun believed he heard familiar voices but became distracted by Rae pressing danity kisses on his swirls. 

He gave a shuddering growl, nudging her away. If she continued that course of action, there would be a rather hasty end and an unsatisfying one at that. So, the blood beats went unchecked.

Rae was getting impatient. Missing his throbbing member nestled against her heat, she pulled on the rim of his pants to guide him back. He growled frustrated with her lack of patience when a deep voice shattered their mood. 

“What da fuck?”

DAMN IT.

Vaun roared violently at the intrusion that broke the spell between them. All three flinched at the sheer intensity of it, but none of them missed what they interrupted. Fet’s blood rushed to face once the giant connected all the dots. Gus hollered in Spanish and continued walking, slapping the exterminator on his shoulder to follow. The hacker stood with her arms crossed with a knowing smirk playing on her lips.

“About time,” She snickered.

Rae dropped from his form, burrowing into herself in utter embarrassment. Her arousal had waned with the splash of cold water that was in the shape of the group. She kept her sight pinned on the ground, fidgeting with all the places he had taken out of arrangement. Vaun pouted greatly. 

He turned to the tall blond woman. She had probably known the longest judging by her tidbits of advice as she called the silly knowledge and subtle glances when he and Rae where in the same room. 

“Velders,” Vaun growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Move on. Please.”

“Right o,” She winked with a salute, gleefully following after the men. 

A ‘I told ya so. Pay up’ carried on the gentle wafts of wind to Vaun’s sensitive ears. He rolled his eyes. They created a bet for this?! The Born was not surprised, only slightly annoyed. He had not been that obvious in his feelings, had he?

He glanced over to Rae, who leaned heavily against the wall. Vaun groaned faintly at the sight: jeans unbuttoned, tugged downward, legs trembling and her skin flush with lust. A delicious picture that would be forever painted in his mind. He had been  _ so _ close to having her. 

Of course his shy little female would not wish to carry on currently. He couldn’t blame her, being a private being himself, and the thought of someone else seeing her in such throes of passion made his blood boil dangerously with jealousy. 

Vaun shifted uncomfortably, righting himself albeit mildly painfully. He returned to her side, outstretching a helpful palm. Rae chewed on her bottom lip, enticing him to catch it himself, yet took his offering hand. 

“I’m sorry for that.” He said,  _ not _ apologizing for his advance.

Both knew he wasn’t and this deepened her blush. “I should be the sorry one. I made you kiss me.”

This caused Vaun to bark a laugh. “You most certainly did  _ not _ make me.”

She went to argue the statement. “But… I- You... That’d mean,” Her gaze widened considerably at she pieced this together. Rae may be a flighty creature, but by no means stupid. 

“Holy crap,” Her blush coloured her pale neck at this realization. 

Vaun chuckled, not releasing her small hand quite yet. He relished in this brief contact, even after being so rudely denied by fate or what have you. She didn’t seem to mind, in fact, she gripped his hand tighter.

“Can… we try again...erm later?” She inquired sheepishly. 

The Born trilled, the noise prideful and joyful. “Anything you desire,”

**Author's Note:**

> Cock block anyone? *insert laughter here*


End file.
